


Trip Me Up

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Dragon Age II [12]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blue-Purple Hawke, Clumsiness, Flustered Hawke, Hawkeward Purple, Horny Hawke, M/M, Public Display of Affection, blatant theft of fenbela dialogue, flirty Fenris, it was too good to pass up, rogue hawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Fenris catches Garrett by surprise.





	

It was never going to stop. A month after their reunion and there was no end in sight. 

Garrett Hawke was becoming obsessed with sex. Sex with _Fenris_ , to be more precise, and it was taking over every aspect of his life. Skirmish with bandits? He got hard with every battle cry Fenris let out. Browsing the market stalls? He forgot how to breathe whenever Fenris’s brow knotted critically.

They were in Lowtown with Varric and Merrill, Fenris examining a shield Garrett was certain he could never be able to lift even with both arms. “Aveline would appreciate this,” the elf muttered. “Hers has gotten quite dented.”

Garrett bit the inside of his cheek, trying to act natural even as heat coiled in his belly. “Dented. Right.”

Fenris bought the shield and they began to make their way back up to Hightown, both wrinkling their noses at the unpleasant smell they could never quite get used to, even after six years. It efficiently dulled Garrett’s less-than-chaste line of thought, along with Varric and Merrill’s merry chatter behind them.

Well…almost.

Making sure their friends were out of earshot, he leaned his head towards Fenris and quietly said, “So, last night…” He had to shut his eyes for a moment after his stomach began to flutter pleasantly at the memory of skin sliding against heated skin, and how Fenris kept stroking his hair afterward. “I can’t stop thinking about it…”

Pink bloomed on Fenris’s cheeks and his eyebrows briefly rose with incredulity, but he was far better at maintaining his composure and merely cleared his throat and stared straight ahead. He sounded completely nonplussed as he replied, “Well, then I’ll see you later.”

Garrett nearly tripped but caught himself in time, eyes widening and his face completely warm as he processed Fenris’s words (if not embarrassment in case Merrill and Varric noticed). The elf rarely made such propositions _lightly_ , much less in public. His heart raced at the enormity of the promise in Fenris’s reply, that he would simply show up at Garrett’s home, march up the stairs to his room, and push him down onto the bed to kiss him breathless.

He cleared his throat and tried to control the urge to take Fenris’s hand and race back to the estate. “That was direct.”

Fenris raised an eyebrow at him as he smirked. “Were you expecting flowers, or something?”

Garrett let his lower lip out in a small pout. “Well, I’ve never gotten flowers before.”

“Tragic,” came the monotone reply. Then Fenris glanced away and slightly lowered his face, Garrett seeing the pink at the edges of his ears. “… _Will_ I see you later…?”

“Yes!” Garrett realized he hadn’t hesitated, and realized he had a ridiculous, excited look on his face.

And he also realized Varric and Merrill were staring at them both, turning to see the dwarf grinning wickedly and the mage tittering behind her hands as she jumped up and down.


End file.
